Anteros Hope
by teteka-chan
Summary: Ares,nos tempos mitológicos,havia se apaixonado por uma deusa e até os tempos atuais se põe a persegui-la,enquanto ela com repulsa,se põe a fugir,fugir eternamente.Tal coisa não seria diferente nesta era... OOC
1. Prólogo

NHA!to di volta!e trazenduuuuuuu...UMA NOVA FIC!/Ô/  
milo-quanta emoçaum...¬¬'  
eu to emocionadinha!tava doida pra postar essa fic!eu comecei a escreve ela na aula de mat2!(olhinhos com estrelhinhas)  
milo-aulas chatas tem poder...o.o'b

_bom,vamos as dedicatorias dessa nova fic!\õ/_

primero a nala q me ajudo na perso(preguissa de digita personagem) principal!  
milo-arigato onee-chan!\n.n/  
depois ao ikarus pq eu fiqi enxendo o saco dele com essa fic...-.-'/  
milo-e vlw pras furias-nee-chans...e pra fosforo-baka tbm...u.u  
(dá um tapa no ombro do milo)para com essa implicancia com a liz-chan!ò.o  
milo-humpf...ù.u  
e em terceiro lugar mas naum menos importanti...arigato ao meu coleguinha di tripé lucas,hajime,coltz,koga como ele quiser ser chamado!o.ob  
milo-ele tem problemas de personlidade né?o.ô  
não tantos quanto vc¬¬  
milo-cruel...X.x  
vlw msm lucas,sem vc essa fic naum teria titulo...XPPPP  
mas ainda prefiro Anteros Hope do q Baserkers LoveXPPPPP  
vamos logo a fic!\n.n/  
lembrando q os personagens de cdz naum saum meus...mas um dia serão!è.e9

* * *

**Anteros Hope**

Prólogo

Nos tempos da era mitológica, Ares, o deus da guerra sem rasão, havia desejado uma deusa com tanto fervor que decidira até se casar com ela. Mas havia um, porém, a jovem deusa sentia repulsa pelo deus, impossibilitando a união.

Ares não desistiria dela, então decidiu faze-la dele mesmo que ela não o quise-se.

Assim, desde os primórdios do tempo, a cada reencarnação do deus da guerra ele se põe a persegui-la, junto com todo o seu exército. Enquanto a jovem se limita apenas a fugir, fugir eternamente.

Tal coisa não seria diferente nesta era...

Ou será que há alguma esperança para a jovem nesta vida?

-PRESENTE-

Em uma rua deserta, numa pequena cidade da Itália, havia três pessoas encapuzadas se dirigindo a uma humilde casa. Logo que um deles se postou diante a porta, a mesma foi bruscamente ao chão, levantando poeira.

?-muito discreto Fobos... -disse uma mulher ironicamente.

O homem se limitou apenas a sorrir e foi entrando no recinto sendo acompanhado pelos outros.

De repente um homem apareceu com uma espingarda em punho.

Homem - quem são vocês?O que fazem aqui?Vamos!Digam!

A terceira pessoa olhou com desdém, e foi se aproximando lentamente. O som de tiros pôde ser ouvido, mas nenhum atingiu o trio. Os olhos do terceiro homem brilharam num tom vermelho-sangue e logo o homem que segurava a espingarda caiu, aos berros, agoniando de dor.

?-deimos!Seja mais sutil!Assim assustaremos _ela_!

Logo uma mulher de roupas simples e um coque frouxo no tôo da cabeça apareceu, e vendo o homem caído correu até ele e se debruçou sobre o mesmo.

Mulher - o que são vocês?O que querem de nós?

?-somos deuses, enviados de Ares. De vocês não queremos nada, mas estão no nosso caminho, então merecem a morte!-disse a mulher encapuzada que, no instante seguinte estava com uma das mãos junto ao pescoço da outra, já morta.

Deimos-você é muito cheia de formalidades Enya... -disse Deimos, fingindo não se interessar.

Enya - vamos logo pegar a menina!-disse enya entrando em outro cômodo.

Lá encontraram um berço, de onde vinha um choro desesperado. Aproximaram-se e encontraram um bebe de olhos s vivos.

Fobos-a achamos - disse fobos com um brilho no olhar, e estendeu o braço para pega-la.

Uma luz tomou conta do recinto e um jovem de cabelos negros e lisos com um par de asas acinzentadas surgiu. Os orbes azuis escuros miraram os três e então, se pôs a falar:

?-Enya, Fobos e Deimos. A deusa ainda é um bebê é melhor aguardar até ela crescer.

Enya-anteros... Nós viemos até aqui por ordens do imperador ares e nós iremos levar a menina

Anteros-Eu também estou aqui por ordens dele, devemos esperar, afinal ele não poderá se casar com um bebê.

Deimos-então... Com quem a pirralha vai ficar?-disse Deimos exasperado.

Fobos-não se preocupe com isso... Vamos logo-disse Fobos se preparando pra partir

Logo, três feixes de luz cruzam os céus.

Anteros se aproximou do berço, o bebê não mais chorava. Ele sorriu e acariciou o topo da pequena cabeça.

Anteros-durma bem, minha pequena fada... -depositou um carinhoso beijo na testa da menina e lançando um último olhar para o berço, partiu em um feixe de luz. Enquanto o pequeno bebê começava a entrar no mundo dos sonhos...

CONTINUA...

NHA!mandem reviwes!onegai!n.n/  
já nee!


	2. Cap1

maix um cap!WEEEEEE!/o/  
hehehehe!8D  
espero q vcs gostem desse cap e me mandem maix reviewsXPPPP  
milo-começa logo com issu¬¬  
chato¬¬'  
eu tive uma idéia estes dias...colocar o 'hope' de 'anteros hope' em varias outras linguas!\n.n/  
_hope+alemãoHoffnung  
_stellinha tbm é cultuar gentiiiii!\8B/  
milo-(dá um pancadão na minha cabeça e eu desmaio)ù.u...continuando...u.u  
X¬x

**ANTEROS HOPE-CAP.1**

* * *

15 anos se passaram desde então.

-em um colégio interno, na mesma cidadezinha da Itália-.

'Estava escuro... Muito escuro. Uma jovem de longas madeixas roxas corria desesperadamente, com os grandes olhos verde-grama mirando algo com pavor. Barulho de asas. Um gorjeio agudo enche o seu peito com ainda mais medo. Ela desaba sobre as suas próprias pernas. Olha novamente para o seu perseguidor e coloca as mãos tremulas a sua frente, para tentar, de uma forma vã, mantê-lo longe de si... '

-Mila!Levante-se e continue o texto de onde parou!-exclamou a professora.

-hã?Si-si-sim... Er... -olhou para a turma na esperança de alguém falar por onde deveria começar-er...

Prof-sente-se mila!Você ficará aqui depois da aula!

Mila-droga!-praguejou a jovem se sentando novamente.

"Eu não tenho culpa de não conseguir dormir... tenho medo de sonhar com aquele corvo...".

Logo que terminou o castigo, a jovem de olhos verdes começou a correr para não perder a ultima aula. Assim que cruzou o ultimo corredor para fora da escola, trombou com um garoto de cabelos prata e olhos lilases, caindo no chão.

Mila-ai... Desculpa, eu machuquei você?-perguntou a menina o observando.

-não, tudo bem... -resmungou o garoto olhando-a de cima a baixo, o que fez a garota sentir um calafrio percorrer-lhe toda a espinha.

Mila-er... Bem, eu tenho que ir. Já estou atrasada... -se levantou e se pôs a correr-thau!

Vendo-a já longe, o garoto deu um sorriso maligno.

-até mais... Mila, huhuhuhuhu-uma energia negra cobriu o garoto de cima a baixo. Quando a mesma se dissipou, não era mais um menino que se encontrava ali, mas sim um homem. Este possuía longos cabelos prateados presos em uma trança baixa e frouxa, e olhos lilases que por um instante brilharam num tom roxo-escuro. -nós nos encontraremos em breve... Palavra de Fobos, o deus do medo. -e logo depois sumiu, em um feixe de luz.

Já eram 6 horas da noite e mila seguia sozinha para seu dormitório. Seu cabelo estava preso em um rabo de cavalo baixo e usava o tradicional vestindo negro com babados que ia até o joelho, uniforme da escola. Seguia pela pequena rua cheia de ramificações que daria para vários dormitórios diferentes. Tal rua era mal iluminada, e por alguma razão, o calafrio que sentia desde manhã a deixava bastante temerosa.

Ouviu um barulho que lhe lembrava um bater de asas. Estranhou, afinal já era hora de varias aves matutinas estarem em seus ninhos. Olhou para trás e um grito de assombro e pavor escapou de seus lábios. A sua frente havia uma sombra do que lhe parecia um corvo gigante.

Desatou a correr desesperadamente pela pequena rua, entrando em algumas ramificações que sabia ter saída. Corria ao máximo que podia as pernas já estavam doídas, seu corpo já suava, sua respiração estava descompassada. A ave soltou um gorjeio ensurdecedor ás suas costas, o que serviu apenas para ela esquecer a dor de suas pernas e correr ainda mais. Entrou em mais uma ramificação, se deparando com uma parede.

-sem saída... -murmurou caindo sobre as pernas já cansadas. O corpo da jovem tremia enquanto a ave se aproximava. Instintivamente colocou os braços a frente do rosto, uma forma vã de se proteger. A ave abriu as suas grandes asas ao redor da jovem, que se encolhia mais e mais, fazendo com que algumas "penas" roçarem nos braços da mesma. O lugar onde elas encostaram deixaram uma marca que queimava, como se fosse feita de fogo. Os olhos da jovem se tornaram turvos, seu corpo amolecia.

A ave, que parecia ver a vitória eminente, avançou sobre a jovem entorpecida.

Um brilho rubro cruzou a escuridão.

Mila viu uma silhueta dourada que brilhava como o sol e depois, só lhe restou à escuridão...

CONTINUA...


	3. Cap2

mais um cap de anteros hope!weeeee!/o/  
axu q vcs repararam que os caps saum curtissimos,e é pra serem curtos.pq?pq eu naum to afim di fazer cap grandi!\8B/  
intaum,quando tive cap grandi eu aviso...n.n/  
milo-stella tem andado mto ocupada...axei q esse cap naum iria sair...u.u  
eu tbm axei q naum...to xeia de trabs...e 2ª começam as provas!X.x  
milo-e vc nem sabe o q vai cair em metade das provas né?¬¬  
X.x  
milo-sem comnts...u.u  
nhai...torçam por mim gente...e naum esqueçam das reviwes!X.x/  
milo-torçam principalmente pra matematica e fisica...u.u  
hááááá!/X.x\  
_hope+japonês希望  
_jaa né!

**ANTEROS HOPE-CAP.2**

* * *

_'Os braços ardiam como se estivessem em brasas,olhou a sua volta tentando ignorar a ardência foi quando se deparou com um par de olhos negro que a miravam. Era visível neles o ar de vitória, o que a fez tremer. E ouviu uma voz grave e sinistra murmurando contra seus ouvidos:_

_"Novamente, você me pertence..." '._

-Vamos!Acorde!Não podemos ficar aqui!-ouviu uma voz feminina dando-lhe a ordem enquanto a sacudia.

Abriu os orbes verdes enquanto mirava onde estava. Ainda se encontrava no beco e seus braços ainda ardiam.

Olhou para a mulher que a sacudira, se deparando com uma mascara de prata.

-consegue ficar de pé?-perguntou a jovem de máscara, que possuía melenas verde-claras rebeldes que desciam até a altura dos ombros.

Ainda atordoada pela queda e pela ardência em seus ombros ela apenas confirmou com a cabeça enquanto a mulher a ajudava a se levantar.

-milo!Ela está bem!-gritou a mulher.

Foi então que viu: um homem de armadura dourada como o sol, cabelos que iam até a altura dos ombros de uma tonalidade roxo-escuro que eram repicados.

O homem estava sangrando e havia outro junto a ele, com uma armadura tão escura quanto à noite, cabelos curtos e cor-de-mel.

Milo-então saia daqui shina!

-não deixarei que a levem!Terá que me matar cavaleiro!Coisa que eu duvido que consiga!

Milo-cale a boca besouro!Se você não se intrometesse a minha luta contra aquele deusinho de quinta, eu já estaria de volta à Grécia!

-você nunca derrotaria fobos-sama!

Milo-sério?Não era o que estava acontecendo quando você chegou besouro?

Jason-cale-se!Eu, jason de escaravelho não permitirei que fale mal de meu superior, honrarei o meu titulo de integrante do esquadrão do medo!

Milo-blábláblá!Chega de lengalenga besouro!Eu prometi que com 15 golpes terminaria com isso não foi?Hora de levar os 15!-o que ocorreu a seguir foi rápido de mais para a jovem ver. Viu apenas 15 feixes de luz de uma cor vermelho-escarlate e logo depois o homem que se chamava milo estava atrás do outro homem.

Jason-maldito... Mas não pense que esta será a ultima vez que verá os berserkers de Ares-sama... Não iremos desistir até a jovem estar nos braços de nosso mestre... O fim de vocês está próximo... -e dizendo isso caiu inerte no chão.

Mila não sabia o que havia acontecido, mas a mera menção do deus da guerra fez a queimadura pulsar e seu corpo inteiro tremeu. Lembrou-se dos olhos negros que a miravam o que a fez sentir um calafrio percorrer toda a espinha. Algo lhe dizia para manter distancia de Ares.

Olhou para Milo que cambaleava até elas. Sangue escorria pela armadura, mas isso não impedia o sorriso alegre que iluminasse a sua face.

Shina-afe!Está todo machucado e ainda ri?

Milo-hehehe!-o riso dele era reconfortante e caloroso, refletiu ela-e você?Está bem?-perguntou para mila.

A garota ainda espantada fez um 'sim' com a cabeça, enquanto as mãos eram comprimidas contra os braços.

Milo-não se preocupe, está protegida conosco. Iremos te levar até a Grécia, para o templo de Athena.

As vozes foram se afastando, não passando de meros ecos. O chão foi sumindo enquanto a claridade também desaparecia. E logo viu apenas a escuridão, novamente.


	4. Cap3

Demoro mas to di volta!/o/

esse cap demoro mto pra sai...gomen povo,é q a escola tá uma locura...X.x  
milo-é...culpem o prof de fisik vcs tbm!u.ú9  
ok,ok...sem mais conversa!mais um cap de ANTEROS HOPE quentinhu pra vcs!\o/  
_hope+holandeshopen_

Não esqçam das reviews!\o/  
milo-é,deixem uma louca feliz...-.-

**ANTEROS HOPE CAP.3**

'Estava numa clareira, com arvores robustas a sua volta. Não sabia nem como e nem quando havia chegado ali, mas tudo a encantava: a simplicidade das flores, o canto dos pássaros, o barulho da água, o frescor do vento... Era tudo tão belo e tão real...

Foi então que o viu. Asas acinzentadas caídas á suas costas, encostado contra uma árvore. Um anjo. Aproximou-se com medo que o simples gesto o fizesse sumir. Observou de perto todos os traços do anjo, e acabou reparando que uma de suas belas asas estava ferida. Um corte que ainda estava aberto, um corte de espada.

A marca que ela possuía em seus braços pulsou, mas ela não teve medo. Aproximou-se ainda mais tocando de leve na asa ferida.

-fui tão inútil que não pude te proteger... -ele falou, com a voz coberta de amargura.

A jovem se aproximou do rosto do rapaz, e sem pensar o abraçou.

Mila-não... Você não é inútil... E daí que não pode me proteger?Estou bem não estou?-disse tentando reconforta-lo. -por que quer me proteger...?-tais palavras saíram num sussurro, mas a mera idéia da resposta fez seu estomago embrulhar e seu coração disparar... '.

Despertou sobresaltada,e por pouco não caiu dos braços que a carregavam.

_/Hã?braços?/_pensou a jovem já olhando pra cima para ver quem a carregava.

?-até que enfim acordou!-disse o homem com um sorrisoamigavel,mas mesmo assim não parava de andar com ela no colo,como se aquilo acontecesse todos os dias.-já se sente melhor?

Mila-j-já...-tentava se lembrar do nome daquele homem,porém não conseguia.

?-acho que não fomos apresentados.Eu sou Milo,cavaleiro de ouro de escorpião,e você?

Mila-er...meu nome é Mila...e...pra onde você ta me levando?-perguntou a jovem confusa,já que pelo visto Milo se negava a deixa-la andar sozinha.

Milo-estou te levando para o templo de Athena,ela quer te ver.-disse com um tom casual.

Mila-quem é essa?a sua chefe?-perguntou ela ainda confusa-e por que você não me deixa andar com as minhas próprias pernas?-resmungou contrariada.

Milo-bom,ela é uma deusa mitológica...acho que já ouviu falar dela...

Mila-hã?a deusa da guerra e sabedoria?já deixei de acreditar na carochinha sabia?-disse ela incomodada,não sabia o por que,mas não queria se envolver com athena...não queria coloca-la em perigo...

_/perigo?da onde tirei isso?/_se perguntou a jovem e logo depois de tal pensamento a marca em seus barcos pulsou como uma resposta sarcástica aos seus pensamentos.

A garota fez uma careta pela dor,fato que não passou despercebido pelo cavaleiro.

Milo-ainda dói não é?mas não fica assim,só mais alguns degraus...já estamos chegando.

Mila desistiu de ficar tentando sair dos braços do desconhecido e olhou a sua volta,era uma escadaria? Parecia mais um jardim...um jardim de rosas vermelhas muito bonitas.

Milo-eu sei que gostou,mas se não quiser morrer é melhor continuar com as mão em cima da barriga.-riu ele,divertido,como se lesse os pensamentos da jovem que o olhou espantada.

Mila-morrer?não serão rosas que vão me matar...já disse que já passei da época da carochinha...

Milo-claro...e ontem mesmo tinha um deus débil mental te perseguindo na forma de um corvo gigante...é você decididamente passou da época da carochinha...-disse ele numa mistura de ironia e graça,enquanto via a garota fechar a cara numa expressão emburrada.

Milo deu um sorriso de lado,pensando no quanto aquela menina que parecia ser tão dócil tinha um gênio forte.

Logo passaram por um arco de mármore,e se achavam em um imenso salão onde só havia uma poltrona que estava na outra extremidade.Havia um homem de cabelos verdes-claros que usava uma máscara prateada,atrás dele havia um pano vermelho o qual devia dividir o salão.

Milo a colocou no chão e se curvou de forma respeitosa diante dele.Mila ,não entendendo nada,permaneceu de pé.Não sabia o por que ,mas seus olhos não se desviavam dos panos vermelhos desde que chegara até lá.

Milo-grande mestre,venho reportar que a missão foi bem sucedida e a jovem resgatada.

GM-bom trabalho cavaleiro.Athena esta muito feliz por você ter concluído a sua missão com êxito.

Milo-mas,se o senhor não se importar,gostaria de saber por que essa menina ser perseguida...

GM-tudo a seu tempo cavaleiro...pode voltar para a sua morada.

Milo-sim senhor...com licença...-e logo se retirou.

GM-qual é o seu nome,criança?-perguntou ele gentilmente fazendo-a sair do transe.

Mila-er...mi-mila...-respondeu desconcertada.

GM-bem,há uma pessoa que quer lhe ver Mila.-se levantou e lhe estendeu a mão-Pode me acompanhar?

Em resposta a garota foi até ele e segurou-lhe a mão,enquanto atravessavam os panos vermelhos...

* * *

CONTINUA

Hohohohoho

Soy muy má!8D

Milo-¬¬

8D

(milo pega uma barra de chocolhate)

Milo-aki!pega stella!pega!(balança animadamente e joga pela janela)

É minha!é minha!MY PRECIOUS!(olhos maníacos e se atira pela janela)

Milo-nossa...ela gosta tanto de chocolate q esqceu q aki é o 2° andar...o.o''''

Milo-mas,o show tem q continuar!/o/(pega o roteiro)

CONTINUANDO!

* * *

Mila atravessou os panos e se deparou com uma bela jovem em meio ao salão.

A jovem tinha cabelos cor de lavanda muito compridos,olhos verdes e usava um belo vestido branco.

A jovem lhe lançou um sorriso carinhoso enqunto se dirigia até mila e a abraçava.

?-que saudades,minha irmã...-sussurrou baixo,achando que não seria ouvida.

Mila-irmã?mas...eu nem te conheço...-resmungou a jovem confusa.

Aquilo a estava deixando um tanto estressada.não sabia por que,ela reconhecia aquele lugar e aquelas pessoas,mas por que não se lembrava como conhecia tudo aquilo?

?-tem razão...desculpe,é que você me lembra muito ela...-sorriu a jovem,um tanto sem graça.

Mila-tu-tudo bem...

?-eu me chamo Saori,Saori Kido...sou a reencarnação de Athena nessa vida.

Mila-eu me chamo Mila...er...não querendo ser grossa,ou ofende-la...mas,por que você se auto-proclama athena?deuses não existem...não é?

Saori-nós existimos sim,não como antigamente,apenas nossas almas vivem,nossas almas e os nossos cosmos.

Mila-cosmos?-perguntou confusa.Porém estava mais confusa se perguntando como podia acreditar em uma história que lhe parecia tão fantasiosa.

Saori-sim.é a raiz do espírito,é uma fonte de energia que todos temos.só é nescessário aprender a ultiliza-la.e para o que o cosmo podemos fazer milagres,os cavaleiros possuem cosmos e eles conseguem fazer o chão tremer a seus pés,cortar os céus com as mãos e até chegar ás estrelas.

Mila-nossa...-resmungou adimirada.

Saori-mas o mais importante,é saber como ultilizar o cosmo.você deve ter algo para proteger.Meus cavaleiros protegem não só a mim.Protegem a humanidade e seus ideais.

Gostaria de saber,mila se você gostaria de fazer parte dos cavaleiros que protegem o planeta.

Mila-eu gostaria...mas eu não sei usar o cosmo...

Saori-para tudo se tem um preparo querida.outras pessoas irão te treinar,assim você ficará forte,poderá se proteger e proteger os outros.e então?estamos combinadas?

Mila-sim!-disse confiante.não sabia de onde saia toda a confiança que crescia de repente em seu peito.mas gostava daquela sensação...proteger...iria se proteger e também protegeria outras pessoas.

Cambaleou de repente.seus braços ardiam muito mais do que antes.Saori em um sobre salto a segurou antes de cair no chão desacordada.

GM-aconteceu alguma coisa athena?senti uma energia maligna aqui!

Saori-é a marca de ares...-murmurou ela passando a ponta dos dedos na ferida da jovem.a marca era de uma espada tenebrosa,era negra e possuía asas de um corvo por trás da mesma.-por isso que ela está assim,a energia é muito pura...não suporta uma energia tão tenebrosa como a de ares...

GM-teremos que selar a marca,é a única maneira athena...

Saori-sim,eu sei.Mas me dói ver minha irmã assim...maldito ares,será que ele não se dá por satisfeito só com as suas guerras sem sentido?tem que perseguir minha irmã tanto assim?por eras ela foge tentando não me incluir nesta loucura...mas já estou farta!ela é minha irmã e não estará mais sozinha!-dizendo isso seu cosmo se ampliou de forma descomunal.então ela pôs suas mão nos braços de mila.

Uma luz tomou conta do salão e logo depois tudo voltou ao normal.

A jovem não possuía mais nenhuma marca em seu braço,e parecia com um semblante mais tranqüilo.Porém saori ficou exausta e cambaleou um pouco.

GM-ATHENA!-gritou enquanto corria para apóia-la.

Saori-está tudo bem shion...só fiquei um pouco cansada...leve-a para o templo de escorpião...se quero protege-la ela precisa de uma armadura que assegure isto...

GM-mas,todas as armaduras de ouro já tem seus cavaleiros...

Saori-poderei fazer uma réplica para ela assim que me sentir melhor...a réplica será tão poderosa quanto a original,e só ela poderá usa-la...-disse enquanto era carregada para seu quarto.

GM-está bem senhora...agora descanse,deixe que eu providenciarei o treinamento dela...-e logo se retirou para começar seus afazeres.

Uma nova amazona,a 13ª armadura de ouro iria ser feita durante o árduo treinamento da 2ª amazona de escorpião...

CONTINUA...


	5. Cap4

finalmente outro cap!  
desculpa pela demora gente,sério msm!só tive uma semana de 'folga' da escola,q foi cheia de trabs,e agora adivinhem?provas di novo!T.T  
milo-ninguém mereceee!T.T  
amanhã-FISK1 FISIK2 e geo...fisik....por q raios inventaram a fisik?não tinham mais o q fazer n?ò.ó  
desejem-me sorte...vo precisa...u.u  
milo-e desejem felix niver bando de mau educado,a stella fez niver dia 7!ù.u  
e vc dia 8 mi-kun!tenhu presentinhu prô cê!/o/  
milo-o q é?(olhinhos de estrela)  
a kagome-chan me deu este colar quando eu tava na era feudal...e é feita de rabos de escorpião!kaede-obaa-chan disse que é um simbolo de força!n.n  
milo-hmm...eu vou ter q usar restos mortais dos traseiros de escorpiões no MEU pescoço?¬¬  
vai!ù.ú  
milo-entaum tá né...(medoooo)-e coloca o cordão-posso tirar agora e cremar isso?  
hohohohohoho!não tão cedo!RABO-TORTO!  
TOOOOOOF(milo de cara no chaum)  
milo-X.x  
hohohohohoho!vingança pelo chocolate!\ô/  
espero q vcs reparem q este cap está pequititinhu...(cofcofcof)  
e como sempre...deixem uma louca feliz!deixe reviews!n.n/

_hope+letão=cerība_

_**ANTEROS HOPE CAP.4**_

* * *

Três anos haviam se passado desde então. A jovem foi treinada por Milo, Shaka e Saga a pedido da deusa da guerra.

Atualmente a jovem se achava em seu quarto, em um mundo de sonhos... Um mundo traiçoeiro de ilusões... Um mundo sincero de fantasias... Um mundo em que possivelmente havia coisas que entrava em harmonia com a realidade...

_Estava naquela mesma floresta... Há três anos sonhava com a mesma floresta... Encontrava-se na frente de um tronco de uma arvore antiga, julgou ser um carvalho graças ao seu porte robusto e cor escura._

_Caminhava tranquilamente, há muito gostava dali. Sentia-se muito bem lá. Pois sabia o que acontecia sempre que se deparava com o tal carvalho..._

_Mila-cadê você?-murmurou pra si mesma - ANJO!-gritou na esperança de encontrá-lo por perto, porém não houve resposta... Aquilo estava a deixando receosa._

_Ouviu um farfalhar entre as folhas. Virou-se feliz, esboçando o seu melhor sorriso._

_Mila-anjo!Achei que não encontraria você hoje... -o semblante feliz foi tomado por pavor. Seu anjo estava ferido, muito ferido. Um homem de armadura negra se aproximou dele, com uma espada em punho, se preparando para dar o golpe final. Porém parou ao perceber a presença da jovem ali. Sorriu. O sorriso dele era macabro, sombrio e desprovido de emoções._

_?-não adianta correr criança... -Mila já estava a correr - pra qualquer lado que vá... -uma áurea negra o circundou, e logo depois havia vários dele, por o lado. -Eu estarei no fim!_

_Mila-não... -lágrimas eram derramadas dos olhos verdes-não..._

_Desespero. Pavor. Medo. Tudo a dominou ao mesmo tempo._

_De repente tudo escureceu. Não estava mais na floresta. Estava num lugar escuro que não conseguia ver nem o palmo diante do rosto. No chão havia água, como se aquele cômodo estivesse alagado._

_Uma luz esverdeada tomou conta do recinto, tal luz saiu do peito da jovem na forma de uma esfera. A esfera se aproximou dela, uma energia calorosa e acolhedora a circundava._

_Esfera - por que está assim?-a voz que saiu dela era tão melodiosa, parecia que era uma verdadeira musica._

_Mila-eu não consigo sair deste pesadelo... Não consigo... -disse ainda chorando._

_Esfera-não é um pesadelo minha pequena... É apenas uma ilusão... Não vê?Este sonho não é real..._

_Mila-não... É?-perguntou confusa._

_Esfera-não. É apenas um teste. Você pode superá-lo!Estamos juntas nisso!Nós seguiremos em frente!_

_?-Não!Você é minha prisioneira!Não irá escapar tão fácil!_

_Esfera - esta é a sua mente!Não o deixe fazer o que bem entender nela!_

_Mila-minha mente... -murmurou como em compreensão._

_?-não permitirei!Você me pertence!-disse o homem avançando sobre ela, e lhe segurando fortemente os braços._

_Uma luz esverdeada circundou Mila, não era a luz da esfera, mas sim o seu próprio cosmo._

_Mila-esta é a minha mente?Então trate de obedecer as minhas regras!-o cosmo foi se intensificando cada vez mais-Não será você que me fará prisioneira..._

Mila-... Do meu próprio sonho! –gritou acordando em solavanco. a sua respiração estava a mão pela testa,vendo que a mesma estava aliviada.E foi se arrumar,tinha que ir treinar com Shaka.

__________________________________________________

?-você pegou pesado saga!-disse o cavaleiro de armadura dourada e cabelos azulados compridos e rebeldes um tanto nervoso.

Saga - é um teste!o que você queria?Um campo de flores como o dite ensinou ela a fazer?Dá um tempo Milo... Só reproduzi os medos dela... A sua filha não vai morrer não... -disse num tom arrogante.

Milo-é bom mesmo!-disse já vencido. Sabia que o amigo estava certo, mas aqueles testes o estavam deixando com os nervos a flor da pele. -o próximo teste também será difícil... Será que ela consegue?

Saga-ela vai tirar de letra... Ela já começou a despertar o verdadeiro cosmo dela. -observando a expressão confusa de milo ele se pôs a explicar - Ela mesma se ajudou no meu teste... Inconscientemente, mas... -disse com um sorriso misterioso no rosto.

_____________________________________________________

Mila descia as escadas apressadamente, não reparou que não encontrara ninguém desde a 8ª casa zodiacal. Estava muito intrigada com a tal esfera esverdeada que vira no sonho.

?-então... Finalmente chegou não é?Como sempre, atrasada... -murmurou um homem de compridos cabelos loiros, num tom de risada, porém permanecia sério na posição de lótus.

Foi quando se deu conta que já tinha chegado ao seu destino, a casa de virgem. Sorriu tirando todos os incômodos que persistiam em sua mente, aquele era um lugar que lhe fazia se sentir muito bem. Aproximou-se do tal homem, com o sorriso travesso brincando em seus lábios.

Mila-não vai tirar um dos meus sentidos como penitencia não é shaka-sensei?-perguntou fingindo-se temerosa.

Shaka-deveria tirar-lhe mais de um pra ser sincero... -disse sorrindo, percebendo que a sua aluna já sentava na posição de lótus-mas tenho uma penitência melhor...

Mila-não sei por que... Mas isso não me saiu de bom tom... -resmungou desconfiada.

Shaka-não precisa se preocupar... -Seu cosmo se ergueu consideravelmente, levantou a mão esquerda e abaixou a direita, ambas espalmadas-você dará apenas um passeio... -de repente ele abriu seus olhos, revelando duas safiras-CÍRCULO DAS SEIS EXISTÊNCIAS!

Mila se sentiu sugada para uma outra realidade, uma outra existência.

Quando deu por si,estava num lugar escuro e não frio na temperatura,pois era muito quente,mas frio em sentimentos.

Olhou ao redor,se deparando com varias pessoas rastejando,implorando por clemência.

Tal visão a deixou nauseada. Foi quando olhou ao seu lado, e viu uma jovem de melanas arroxeadas no mesmo tom que os dela e olhos verde tristes e loucos. Os cabelos dela eram curtos e lisos, estavam mal tratados. Sua roupa se resumia a apenas trapos. Aparentava ter uns 25 anos.

Mila-quem é você...?-perguntou pra jovem encolhida, percebendo que ela estava acorrentada, com arranhões, hematomas e feridas espalhadas pelo corpo.

?-... -ela não respondeu, apenas olhou para a jovem como se estivesse admirada e ao mesmo tempo a alertou - não deixe ele te encontrar... Não pode deixar ele te encontrar... Não pode... -seus olhos pareciam mais desesperados, enquanto repetia insistentemente.

Mila-onde estou...?-perguntou a si mesma olhando a sua volta, e como resposta ouviu a voz de Shaka em sua mente.

**Este é o mundo do inferno, é o lugar pra onde as pessoas vão depois da morte pra pagar pelos seus males durante a vida...**

Mila-é um lugar... Horrível... -lágrimas começavam a embaçar a sua visão, virou-se para onde a mulher estava, porém não achou mais nada.

Sentiu-se sugada novamente, estava começando a sentir medo do próximo mundo que iria visitar.

Quando a sensação de queda terminou, ela se viu em um lugar onde era difícil ver outra cor além do vermelho. foi quando conseguiu destingir algumas sombras,umas sobre as outras,como se estivessem desesperada para conseguir algo,o que lhe deu arrepios.

Sentiu uma pequena mão lhe puxando a perna da calça, abaixou o olhar já temendo o que iria ver.

Viu uma menina de, aparentemente, 10 anos. Ela tinha cabelos ondulados arroxeados e olhos que brilhavam como esmeraldas, brilhavam de tristeza, mas também era visível um pequeno brilho de felicidade, porém este era quase opaco.

?-você é bonita tia... -disse a menina sorrindo.

Mila ficou sem palavras, o que uma menina estava fazendo num lugar como aqueles?

Percebeu que ela também se vestia com trapos, tinha arranhões e ferimentos distribuídos pelo corpo. Estava suja de sangue, porém não parecia ser o dela.

?-não se preocupe comigo tia... Essa foi a minha escolha pra proteger minha família. E a sua?Qual vai ser?-a menina soltou a calça de mila, e se desfez no ar.

Mila-que lugar é esse?-murmurou espantada pela garota ter sumido.

**Este é o mundo dos espíritos famintos, os avarentos vêm para cá. Aqui passam fome e viram fantasmas sedentos de sangue.**

E outra vez se sentiu sugada. Quando pôs os pés no chão e olhou em volta viu várias bestas, monstros e muitas outras criaturas.

Ouviu um choro em meio aos urros, se impressionou ao perceber que o choro estava próximo a si.

Virou-se vendo uma menina encolhida, aparentava ter 10 anos, assim como a ultima.

Estava ferida e mal cuidada. Seus cabelos eram cacheados e também eram roxos. Usava trapos sujos e que possuía umas marcas de sangue seco, compatíveis com o sangue das pernas da menina.

Ajoelhou-se perto dela e lhe acariciou a cabeça.

?-por que...?E-eu nunca fiz n-na-nada contra ninguém... Por que eu t-to aqui?E-eu to ca-cansada de ser ferida... Cansa-sada de sofrer... -murmurou a menina entre soluços, revelando olhos verdes sem vida.

Mila-eu... -não conseguiu terminar, pois a menina já havia desaparecido.

**Este é o mundo das bestas. Um mundo de sofrimento, onde as pessoas que viveram de acordo com seus instintos renascem em forma de bicho.**

Sentiu-se sugada novamente. E logo que chegou ao seu destino observou tudo ao seu redor.

Mila-mas aqui é... -mas antes de terminar a frase, viu a si mesma, três anos mais nova correndo desesperadamente pela rua e logo atrás um corvo gigante. Hoje em dia sabia que aquilo era uma imagem projetada por um cosmo. Mas ainda assim sentiu o seu coração disparar temorosamente.

Viu-se desmaiar enquanto a imagem do corvo se desfazia graças ao golpe de seu pai adotivo.

?-Como ousa me atacar?-perguntou o homem com fúria no olhar. O homem possuía cabelos prateados presos numa trança frouxa que se estendia até a cintura. Seus olhos brilhavam num tom roxo-escuro que combinava com seu cosmo.

Milo-oras, estou fazendo apenas o meu trabalho. Não me atrapalhe viu?Quero voltar pra minha casa ainda hoje, não quero perder meu tempo com deuses de quinta como você Fobos.

Fobos-de quinta?Oras!Ponha-se em seu lugar!-o cosmo dele aumentou de repente - MORRA POR TAL OUSADIA!

E assim uma esfera gigante de energia púrpura foi de encontro à milo. O mesmo se virou na velocidade da luz pegando a jovem no colo e levando-a para um canto um pouco mais afastado, onde shina já se encontrava.

Não foram necessárias palavras para ela saber que daquela batalha não participaria.

Milo voltou para a área da luta com um sorriso de canto no rosto.

Fobos-ficou com medo para fugir é?-riu ao caçoar.

Milo-não sei você, mas não desperdiço vidas por causa de seres ridículos que se acham superiores. Mas creio que no seu 'piti' acabou esquecendo que a garota estava atrás de mim, seria um erro terrível não?Como o seu papai iria reagir?Tsctsc... Seja mais cuidadoso da próxima vez viu?-bronqueou com um tom irônico de repreensão.

Fobos-não seja ridículo!-gritou. Se recuperando do susto ao perceber o que poderia ter acontecido. -onde ele está?-virou-se pra procurar o cavaleiro, mas ao fazê-lo acabou por cair em suas próprias pernas-o-o que está acontecendo...?

Milo-nada de mais... -disse já as costas do deus-dei mais 13 golpes em você... Mais um e você morre, pode ter certeza que não terei clemência. -disse a ultima frase em um tom sombrio de aviso.

De repente vários insetos estavam cobrindo o seu corpo, lhe arrancavam a pele causando varias feridas, pois eles podiam entrar por dentro da armadura.

?-Fobos-sama!Permita-me prosseguir com esta luta senhor!-disse um homem de cabelos curtos cor-de-mel, seus olhos possuíam um tom quase branco. - Eu, jason de escaravelho peço permissão para representar o esquadrão do medo nesta batalha.

Fobos-está bem... Não ouse falhar. -disse sumindo numa fumaça acizentada-Traga deusa para ares-sama.

Jason-sim senhor!-disse após a partida de seu superior.

Um lampejo dourado tomou conta do beco, queimando todos os insetos do corpo de milo.

Milo-que nojo... -disse olhando para suas feridas-agora as baratas são canibais?credo!

Jason-cale-se!Eu irei te matar agora mesmo!

Milo-claro... Então que tal fazermos um trato?Eu prometo que serei rápido nessa batalha, em 15 golpes irei te matar... Isso, é claro, se você não desistir antes. -disse com um sorriso desafiador.

**Este é o mundo dos humanos, aqui as pessoas estão presas ao sofrimento por serem humanas, é um mundo instável onde não há distinção clara entre o bem e o mal.**

Foi outra vez sugada para outra realidade. Quando sentiu que já havia chegado, abriu os olhos se deparando com varias lutas.

Viu um homem de cabelos cor de sangue em meio uma guerra. Este homem andava por entre todos sem se abalar, com um ar de divertimento a sua volta. Depois de alguns desavisados que cruzaram seu caminho serem devidamente mortos em um piscar de olhos, ele se inclinou em direção ao chão pegando no colo uma jovem que aparentava ter 16 anos. Possuía cabelos medianos no mesmo tom arroxeado das outras. Estava desmaiada e ferida.

**Este é o mundo dos ashuras, aqui só existem fúria e batalhas intermináveis!Todos têm de lutar incessantemente sem poder descansar.**

E mais uma vez se sentiu sugada, pelas suas contas deveria ser o último 'passeio'.

Sentiu uma brisa confortante lhe afastar os fios de cabelo do rosto, ao abrir os olhos se deparou com um lugar iluminado, e percebeu que seus pés tocavam nuvens.

Sorriu pelo menos aquele lugar não lhe parecia ruim.

Caminhou um pouco até que viu algo que lhe chamou a atenção.

Viu um menina de cabelos lisos e roxos em meio a um campo de flores, a menina aparentava ter uns 8 anos,usava um vestido grego no tom cabelos chegavam até a altura dos ombros.

A primeira idéia que lhe surgiu foi se esconder para poder apenas observar, agindo rapidamente ao ir para trás de um pilar.

?-por que se esconde Mila...?-perguntou a menina.

Mila se espantou. Como a garota sabia que ela estava lá?E como sabia o seu nome?Perguntava-se enquanto seguia até a menina.

?-e então?Não vai perguntar nada?-perguntou, sorrindo, a menina após um minuto de silencio.

Mila ficara absorta em pensamentos desde que se aproximara da garota. Ficara encantada pela sua beleza ainda tão jovem, mas também ficara admirada com as pequenas e pontudas asas de tom roxo-cintilante que estavam á suas costas. {[(sabem as asas de witch? É que nem essas. Quem não sabe é só por witch no google!)]}'acordou' rapidamente e respondeu:

Mila-eu não. Pra que?Você iria desaparecer antes de responder, assim como as outras... Você sebe que as outras garotas eram você não é?

?-sim, mas você sabe quem sou eu?-disse a menina calmamente... Muito serena para apenas oito anos. Os orbes verdes vivos brilhavam intensamente.

Mila-na verdade não... -mas a garota a cortou antes de terminar.

?-eu não poderei lhe dar as respostas agora. Mas saiba que a época das respostas se aproxima. Faça o que o seu coração mandar e tudo ficará bem...

Mila-mas eu... -porém não houve tempo. Sentiu-se sugada novamente, despertando no chão da casa de virgem.

Colocou a mão direita na testa, como se aquilo fosse diminuir a sua dor de cabeça.

Shaka-você voltou por vontade própria?Muito bom... -disse ele sorrindo, ainda estava de olhos abertos-não esperava menos de você.

Mila-obrigada shaka-sensei... Mas, posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?-resmungou enquanto se erguia e conferia se ainda estava viva. E continuou após o aceno de cabeça dado por shaka-qual era o último mundo?

Shaka-o paraíso do mundo de Deva... É o mundo dos deuses.

Mila-... -a jovem soltou um leve murmúrio de compreenção-quem era aquela garota shaka-sensei?

Shaka-... -o virginiano deu um leve sorriso, e logo respondeu-o tempo das respostas está próximo mila,logo você descobrirá...


	6. Cap5

* * *

voltei genti!!!!*msikinha de aleluia no fundo*  
desliga esse som seiya!¬¬  
seiya-tá...*medo**desliga*  
devo dedicar este cap ao nando-kun pq sem ele esse cap ainda taria loooonge de existir...fazer lutas não é meu forte...X.x  
mas já voltamos,estamos bem e com mais um cap!\ô/

hope+theco=Doufat

* * *

Não entendera o porquê de tanto mistério diante a pergunta, mas não poderia perguntar novamente, pois a resposta poderia lhe deixar ainda mais confusa, bem típico de seu sensei.

Shaka-vamos indo, você já está atrasada para a sua luta... -disse pondo a mão esquerda amigavelmente em suas costas, já guiando gentilmente a jovem para o coliseu.

Mila-hã?...Luta?Mas... -mirou os olhos de seu sensei demonstrando a sua confusão enquanto este apenas sorriu para ela como se lhe fosse resposta e apoio suficiente. Ela bufou alto, realmente hoje seria um looongo dia...

_-_-_-_

Entrou no coliseu já com a armadura de treinamento, sobre o colã vermelho justo (já que as alças eram caídas sobre os braços) a armadura era de um dourado opaco, talvez escurecido pelo tempo, composto por duas ombreiras, joelheiras luvas e um pedaço que lembrava um top [eu não sei que nome dar pra issoX.x].Os cabelos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo alto preso por uma fita vermelha,as meias eram brancas e o pano em sua cintura era do mesmo tom,acompanhados pelos sapatos tipo boneca,clássico das mascara era dourada e possuía um risco vermelho que iniciava fino por de baixo do olho esquerdo e ia se alargando até chegar ao fim da máscara,próximo ao queixo.

Mas ao contrario do esperado a máscara não se encontrava em sua face, mas sim em sua mão direita. Enquanto olhava para todos sentados nas arquibancadas não pode evitar procurar pelos olhos azuis claros divertidos da pessoa que mais amava, porém com decepção perceptível não o achou.

?-e então?Vai usar a máscara hoje na nossa luta mila-chan?Nossa!Estou honrado!Afinal você nunca usou a sua máscara... -disse uma voz divertida atrás de si.

Mila se virou e se deparou com os olhos azuis claros que procurava,e com um sorriso de canto respondeu aquele que a acolhera,ensinara, em fim, sempre esteve ali durante estes três anos: seu querido pai adotivo. Foi pouco tempo de convívio ela reconhecia, mas fora o bastante para considerá-lo o pai que nunca tivera.

Mila-claro, uma luta oficial tem que ser feita contra uma amazona de verdade, que somente agora sou. Vai ser tudo ou nada então né?Você sabe quem vai apanhar hoje otou-san?-perguntou divertida.

Milo-quem vai apanhar vai ser você mi-chan, afinal pode ser minha filha, mas não é por isso que vou pegar leve com você - riu enquanto saltava do banco onde estava-é hora de pagar pelas suas panquecas horríveis!

Mila-pelo menos eu sei fazer panquecas, mesmo horríveis né?-riu enquanto dava a língua para ele com muito humor.

Então colocou a máscara delicadamente sobre a sua face. Não era mais aquela garotinha medrosa e fraca de dezesseis anos. Agora ela era Mila, uma amazona forte e decidida.

Milo-para mostrar o quanto sou bonzinho eu deixarei você dar o primeiro golpe - disse dando um sorriso cheio de charme enquanto ambos tomavam posição de batalha.

Mila-Como preferir, mas economize o seu charme natural ta?já sou imune a ele lembra?-riu antes de dar uma voadora, a qual foi repelida quando Milo segurou seu tornozelo.

Milo-já esqueceu que os golpes são eficazes quando são inesperados?-perguntou enquanto a girava para dar um impulso maior quando a soltasse contra a parede, o que fez logo em seguida.

Mila se aproveitou da parede, dando um mortal tomou impulso e se jogou novamente contra o seu mestre, desta vez seu indicador brilhava numa luz vermelha intensa e assim lançou três agulhas escarlates.

Milo conseguiu se esquivar das duas primeiras, porém a terceira lhe acertou o ombro. Uma dor aguda seguida por um formigamento anunciou que havia sido atingido, e logo a dor se tornou latejante.

Milo-droga!Havia esquecido como esse negócio dói!-resmungou ele pondo a mão sobre o ombro ferido, a dor não era tão intensa quanto às dores que suas agulhas causavam, mas ainda assim doía bastante.

Mila se aproveitando da distração de Milo se preparou para lhe dar outra voadora, mas foi surpreendida quando, de repente seu corpo foi direto ao chão, sem nenhum motivo aparente.

Milo-restrição, golpe bem útil né?Mas você ta meio lenta mi-chan... -a unha de seu indicador tomou uma cor avermelhada-já ia esquecendo!Parabéns por me acertar, foi um só, mas ainda assim foi bom...agora o castigo por ser lenta...-apontou para ela,o vermelho de sua unha parecia pulsar de energia-agulha escarlate!-disse acertando o chão com seis agulhas, fazendo pequenas marcas no chão do coliseu.

Mila havia conseguido sair da mira do golpe, mas ainda assim havia oito golpes espalhados pelo corpo, pequenos, porém muito dolorosos.

Suas pernas fraquejaram e ela se desequilibrou por um instante, porém logo estava de pé. Não seria derrotada, não se permitiria ser derrotada.

Juntou as mãos como em uma prece e logo duas esferas esverdeadas de seu cosmo giravam a sua volta.

As esferas foram tomadas por um brilho vermelho e em um piscar de olhos estavam cheias de espinhos. Por de baixo da mascara a jovem sorriu.

Mila-esfera escarlate!-bradou, e logo as esferas se puseram a perseguir Milo que tratou de tentar cancelá-las com uma rajada de cosmo.

Com o impacto dos golpes uma densa cortina de fumaça tomou conta do terreno, cercando o cavaleiro de escorpião.

Rajadas vermelhas cortaram o ar, algumas pessoas contaram sete, outras nove, porém haviam sido lançadas 13 agulhas.

A poeira abaixou, e logo puderam ser vistos pai e filha se encarando. Ele estava com um sorriso torto nos lábios,como se praguejasse contra a dor em pensamento,a jovem arfava com um cansaço evidente.

Milo-sua danada... Acertou-me quatro agulhas... Está mais esperta... Usar o terreno e... Os golpes... Contra o oponente... -ele também estava cansado, arfava tentando amenizar o cansaço - mas eu já a acertei... Não está... Tão rápida... Acertei mais... Seis agulhas em você... He... Você tem que... Ser mais... Precisa nos golpes... Perdeu três agulhas...

Mila caiu no chão, como se seu peso fosse demais para as suas pernas. Estava ajoelhada sobre as próprias pernas, apoiando as mãos no chão.

Continuava fraca... Não!Não podia ser fraca!Ela tinha que proteger quem amava!Ela precisava proteger!

Milo-vou lhe dar agora... O ultimo golpe... Adeus mi-chan... -murmurou antes de atacar-ANTARES!

O feixe vermelho foi até a jovem ajoelhada, muitos acreditavam que aquele era evidentemente o fim dela. Vários desviaram o rosto, porém Athena continuava a olhar pela pequena, sem piscar. Como se percebesse que algo iria, em breve acontecer.

O cosmo esverdeado aumentou de forma descomunal, era perceptível a olho nu a luz verde que rodeava a jovem. Os cabelos arroxeados flutuavam ao sabor de tal energia, e antes do golpe atingi-la uma luz dourada se pôs entre ambos, como se estivesse pronto para absorver o golpe a qualquer instante. A energia esverdeada tomou conta da luz dourada e quando o feixe vermelho alcançou a 'névoa' verde, poucos perceberam que, segundos depois o muro atrás de Milo desmoronou com o impacto de um feixe vermelho, o mesmo que iria atingi-la instantes antes.

A energia se dissipou tão de repente quanto começou, e em meio a tudo estava a jovem de melanas arroxeadas desmaiada. Trajando a armadura dourada de escorpião. Uma réplica, porém parecia tão poderosa quanto à original.

Um sorriso de alivio, orgulho, e felicidade emolduraram o rosto do cavaleiro que, mesmo com as dores que sentia por todo o corpo foi até a garota e a colocou na proteção de seus braços. Beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça com orgulho de um pai e seguiu, seguido de Camus, para a casa de escorpião. Não sem antes receber um olhar bondoso de Saori que com um sorriso acenou com a cabeça permitindo-lhe que se retirasse.

_-_-_

_Onde estava?Não sabia. Estava começando a se acostumar em não saber onde estava._

_Analisou o seu 'onde' vendo uma arvore com um pequeno balanço nele. O balanço não era preso por cordas e feito de madeira, eram cipós enlaçados a varias flores. Era visivelmente confortável. E nele estava uma menina. A mesma menina-fada que havia visto no mundo de Deva!_

_Olhou para o chão e viu que o mesmo eram nuvens, olhou novamente pra arvore. E decidiu deixar a questão que havia surgido em sua mente para depois._

_Caminhou até a menina que sorriu ao lhe ver._

_Mila-olá... Lembra de mim?-perguntou meio deslocada._

_?-como poderia esquecer?-perguntou sorrindo e voou até mila-é... Acho que a forma de oito anos tira um pouco da sua certeza não?-perguntou franzindo o cenho, e de repente uma luz esverdeada a cercou e no lugar da pequena menina havia uma jovem._

_Os cabelos ondulados continuavam a bater-lhe até os ombros. As asinhas não haviam crescido tanto, só o suficiente para continuar proporcionalmente pequenas, ela usava um vestido grego num tom verde que realçava suas curvas e também seus olhos esmeralda._

_?-que tal assim?-perguntou ela - foi com esta idade que desisti de metade de minha imortalidade para ajudar a minha irmã a criar as armaduras... -comentou com um sorriso._

_Mila-você... Era uma deusa?-murmurou._

_?-achei que já havia chegado nesta conclusão ao me ver em deva...-comentou sorrindo como uma mãe para uma filha - você deve ter ampliado o seu cosmo ao limite para fazer este contato...-murmurou e uma luz esverdeada saiu de sua mão indo até o peito de mila-você está bem...estão te curando no seu mundo.-comentou ainda sorrindo._

_Mila-perai!Eu já não to entendendo mais nada!-comentou se estressando - como eu vim parar aqui?E 'onde' é aqui?_

_A deusa se sentou no balanço e com um olhar meigo e misterioso sussurrou._

_?-aqui?Bom, é algo como uma segunda mente... Aqui é onde você pode se encontrar comigo e poderemos conversar. Se você elevar o cosmo e se concentrar unicamente em algo poderá vir até aqui._

_Mila-credo... Você fala que nem shaka-sensei... Mais confunde do que ajuda!-murmurou ela e logo soltou um longo suspiro._

_?-você não ficará aqui por muito tempo Mila. Preciso que faça algo por mim. Por favor. -pediu a deusa como se de repente o assunto tivesse a responsabilidade de uma guerra._

_A jovem apenas virou o rosto para a deusa e com o olhar atento fez um aceno com a cabeça._

_A deusa sorriu e se pôs a falar:_

_?- avise a Athena que Artemis está em perigo. Um ataque de ares se aproxima de sua floresta sagrada, e apenas uma fúria não conseguirá deter esse ataque. A sarcedotiza de Artemis já se sacrificou para proteger a floresta uma vez, e sua filha não é tão poderosa quanto pensa lhe falta muito para aprender e também humildade pra reconhecer que precisam de ajuda e não haverá tempo de um pedido de socorro. Vocês precisam salvar Artemis, em sua floresta há várias criaturas, e apenas uma pode lhe ajudar nesta guerra. Ela já tentou me salvar uma vez, e pode te salvar com o seu conhecimento._

Mila-me salvar?Mas... De que?-murmurou, porém não havia mais nuvens ou qualquer vestígio de sua segunda mente.

-será que ela vai ficar bem?-perguntava uma voz que reconhecia ser de seu pai.

-ela ira ficar bem sim Milo!Você já pressionou os pontos vitais, nós teremos que esperar. -a voz do francês despertou sua atenção, mas a força de abrir os olhos não vinha.

Sentiu algo úmido e gelado na sua testa, enquanto uma mão percorria seus cabelos acariciando as melanas.

-Vai ficar tudo bem milo... -murmurou uma voz doce, uma voz feminina bem próxima a ela-a mi-chan só desmaiou um pouco, é normal depois de tanto esforço... -murmurou a voz que ela reconhecer facilmente.

Mila-Athena... -murmurou fraca, não achava forças, mas tinha que falar sobre o ataque eminente. Podia perceber que as pessoas do quarto haviam parado tudo o que faziam para olhar pra ela - ares... Vai... Ata... Car. - tinha que conseguir... Mais um pouco, só mais uma palavra... -ar... Temis... -podia sentir um dedo fino sobre os seus lábios, e um pequeno pedido de silêncio.

Saori-já entendi minha querida... Continue a dormir, tem que descansar. Eu providenciarei tudo.

Pôde ouvir o barulho de passos delicados se distanciando, enquanto podia ouvir os passos apressados de seu pai se aproximando.

Milo-mila?Você ta bem?-seu timbre era preocupado, ele passava as mãos pelos braços dela em uma demonstração de afeto mudo.

Mila-to... Eu só... Preciso... Dormir... -murmurou com um sorriso fraco.

Milo-então durma mi-chan... Logo você estará melhor. Eu prometo. -murmurou ele antes de beijar o topo de sua cabeça.

A escuridão foi se apoderando de seus pensamentos, sentidos, a entorpecendo em um véu de sombras.

Nunca a escuridão lhe parecera tão acolhedora...


	7. Cap6

Nhai gente eu peço mil desculpas pela demora do cap...é q eu to cheia de coisa pra fazer...(além de estar me punindo pela péssima nota em mat...fazer o que?tenho problemas com numeros!ú.u)

bom,nesse cap aparecem novos personagens...(e axo q nando vai gostar delesXD)espero que vocês tbm gostem ok?  
e bom respondendo a review-

**IKARUS-SAMA(** por sinal o unico que me manda review...XD)-a val-chan vai aparecer com toda a certeza no proximo cap ok?

bom...já que é só isso entaum bye...e naum se esqçam de mandar reviews para uma pobre escritora louca!\o/  
kissus!

HOPE+Brasil=Esperança

**_ANTEROS HOPE  
Cap.6_**

* * *

Mila sentiu seu corpo doer um pouco ao despertar. Não que a dor fosse insuportável, era apenas desconfortável. Tentou se sentar um pouco e sentiu uma dor aguda nas costelas, então resolveu ficar deitada mais um pouco.

Ouviu os passos de seu pai no corredor e percebeu,quando ele abriu a porta,que ele trazia consigo uma bela bandeja de café da manhã.

Milo - Acordou né bela-adormecida?-riu ele se sentando na beira da cama enquanto apoiava a bandeja no colo - você me deu um susto viu?Dormiu o dia inteiro!

Mila - oras!Assim quem sabe você aprende a bater mais fraco?-Mila olhou para a bandeja e sentiu seu estomago roncar - mas se for para receber tratamento real podemos lutar todo o dia!-comentou sorrindo tentando se sentar novamente, desta vez com sucesso - foi o tio Camus quem cozinhou né?-perguntou desconfiada enquanto pegava a bandeja.

Milo - foi sim... Mas eu queria fazer a comida!-resmungou fazendo bico.

Camus - non deixaria você matar a cherrie com o bendito 'prato-surpresa-do-milo'-disse um francês entrando no recinto. Ele possuía cabelos azul-petróleo longos e olhos de um tom azul-esverdeado que demonstravam certo instinto de proteção e um pouco de carinho enquanto um sorriso quase imperceptível brotava em seus lábios.

Mila - ele tentou fazer aquela gororoba de novo?-perguntou fazendo uma careta-credo!Obrigada por me salvar tio Camus!-agradeceu tentando fazer uma reverencia exagerada, já que ainda estava na cama.

Milo - eu cozinho tão mal assim?-perguntou incrédulo.

Mila - quer mesmo que eu responda?-perguntou parando de comer um mouse de chocolate.

Milo - volta pro seu chocolate vai?!-resmungou ele com uma veiazinha pipocando em sua testa.

Camus riu e observou a menina acabar de comer enquanto os três conversavam. Assim que ela terminou, ele começou a falar o motivo por ele estar lá.

Camus - Mila, Athena está te convocando para a sua primeira missão. -fez uma pausa e esperou até ela terminar de comemorar - você deve ir para a floresta de Artemis junto com mais alguns cavaleiros... Vai ter uma reunião ainda hoje com todos os envolvidos no templo de Athena e vocês devem partir em seguida.

Mila - é lógico que eu vou!Minha primeira missão!YEAH!-comemorou dando um soco no ar.

Milo - mas ela ainda está de cama!-disse incrédulo e ficou ainda mais incrédulo ao vê-la pular da cama e ir 'dançando' até o banheiro - mas... Como...?

Camus - o poder dela é maior do que imaginamos Milo... Muito maior do que ela jamais imaginaria...

Milo - e por isso que temo por ela... -murmurou ele quando ouviu o barulho do chuveiro.

—X—

Mila entrou apressada no templo de Athena, não podia acreditar que chegaria atrasada em sua primeira missão!Trajava sua armadura dourada e usava também a mascara dourada para ocultar os orbes verdes. Logo que entrou viu Dohko com sua armadura e ao seu lado havia uma garota de armadura laranja. A armadura lembrava uma raposa, já que a cabeça do animal era a sua ombreira direita. Tinha um cola preto por baixo da armadura e sua máscara de prata possuía três riscos laranja na bochecha direita.

Mila reconheceu rapidamente aquela máscara. Aquela era Naiara, a aprendiz que treinava com ela quando Dohko estava na Grécia. Seus cabelos ondulados de um tom castanho-médio iam até a altura das nádegas. Muito mais compridos do que antes... Pensou consigo mesma enquanto observava as madeixas presas por uma trança.

Mila - NAI-CHAN!-gritou enquanto corria até ela. A jovem se virou, mas não a reconheceu afinal Mila não tinha o costume de usar máscara antes, reparando nisso Mila emendou-Sou eu!Mila!Ganhei a minha armadura!-comemorou pulando em cima dela.

Naiara - Mi-chan?Minha nossa!-disse ela se afastando - você já é amazona?Por que não me disse?Tava esperando suas cartas sabia?-brigou ela com tom de riso - poxa!Queria ter visto a luta!Deve ter sido tão sugoi!

Mila - hehehe!Não perdeu tanta coisa não... Só uns sopapos que dei no papai!-falou estalando os dedos como se socasse a outra mão - mas fiquei desmaiada o dia inteiro... -resmungou fazendo bico. Sentiu que estava sendo observada, então virou o rosto para encontrar o observador e se deparou com uma mulher mascarada.

Ela possuía uma armadura rosa-clara, quase salmão. O cola era rosa-choque e a faixa em sua cintura era de um tom roxo-transparente. Sua máscara possuía uma lua crescente no olho esquerdo também roxo, seus cabelos caiam em cachos perfeitos até a altura dos ombros num tom castanho bem escuro. Não pode deixar de reparar que as pontas do mesmo tinham um tom levemente avermelhado, quase cobre. A garota estava encostada numa pilastra, pouco afastada deles.

Não soube por quanto tempo encarava a garota e por quanto tempo foi encarada de volta. Só desviou o olhar quando ouviu uma voz masculina num tom enojado.

? -já a conhece?-olhou para 'ele'... Se é que era homem mesmo, a armadura era branca e a roupa por baixo rosa. Cabelos loiros até os ombros. Mila já sabia que não ia com a cara dele.

Mila - não conheço... Mas também não conheço você - ok, só porque não foi com a cara dele não quer dizer que tinha de ser mal-educada né?

Misty - sou Misty de lagarto querida, e... Bem, já que você não a conhece eu te falo sobre ela... -além de odiar fofocas ela detestava ser chamada de querida... Mas tudo bem... Não vamos arranjar inimizades na primeira missão, certo?-ela é a amazona de peixe-voador... Já ouviu falar?-como não ouve resposta, ele prosseguiu-é a amazona que guarda a ilha da rainha da morte, e cá entre nós, aquela ilha é o pedacinho do inferno na terra... Bom, as amazonas de peixe-voador sempre ficam junto dos cavaleiros negros para impedir qualquer rebelião... Mas dizem que elas são um mal para todos os cavaleiros!Chegam a ser piores que os cavaleiros negros!Ela é um perigo!-o que eu disse antes sobre não arranjar inimizades mesmo?ESQUECE!Esse cara já passou dos limites!-Ei!Aonde você vai?-somente nesse momento que ele reparou que ela ia em direção da amazona- não ouviu?Ela é perigosa!

Mila - Aé?Acho que não te contei... -disse ela dando uma olhada para ele por cima do ombro-não gosto de fofocas, detesto ser chamada de querida e também não fui com a tua cara!-o cavaleiro já estava sem ação quando ela fez questão de acrescentar-e por sinal, ADORO o perigo!-e dizendo isso, voltou a caminhar em direção da amazona de peixe-voador.

Várias pessoas do recinto se espantaram, outras tentavam abafar o riso e algumas a olhavam de forma reprovadora. Se a jovem de cabelos cacheados teve alguma dessas reações, não a deixou transparecer enquanto via Mila caminhar até ela.

Mila - olá!-disse ela tentando ser amigável-meu nome é Mila, e o seu?

Thalita - me chamo Thalita... -olhou para a armadura da jovem - uma armadura de ouro?Achei que elas já estivessem todas ocupadas...

Mila - er... É uma longa história... -disse coçando a cabeça meio constrangida- Athena mandou fazerem uma nova armadura... Digamos que repetiu um signo para fazer essa...

Thalita - hmm... -murmurou em compreensão, percebeu algo diferente na armadura, porém preferiu não comentar.

Naiara - Mila!A Athena já vai entrar no salão e... -de repente Naiara estancou, quando percebeu que Mila não estava sozinha. Ela era meio desligada, não fazia isso por mau - ah... O-oi... Meu nome é Naiara!Sou a amazona de Raposa!-falou ela estendendo a mão.

Thalita - sou Thalita, a amazona de peixe-voador. -respondeu ela, porém não apertou a mão estendida.

Naiara - er... -Naiara recolheu a mão, constrangida.

Mila já ia lhe dar uma resposta, afinal não permitiria que tratassem sua amiga daquele jeito!Porém, ao se virar não viu mais Thalita. Viu uma garotinha de cabelos cacheados chorosa, encolhida num canto, aparentando estar com medo de algo... Ou alguém.

Saori - CAROS CAVALEIROS E AMAZONAS!-a voz de Athena, que estava junta a Shion, a fez sair do transe. Porém ela não se permitiria esquecer esse 'flash', sentia que aquilo tinha algo a ver com a misteriosa amazona de peixe-voador e não sossegaria até descobrir o que era. -Vocês foram convocados para esta reunião para serem enviados para uma missão. Proteger o bosque de Artemis. Chegou até meu conhecimento que logo minha irmã travará uma batalha difícil, porém ela não tem Fúrias o suficiente para proteger o bosque. Enviarei vocês para que façam uma defesa ao redor e também dentro do bosque. Entre os 13 cavaleiros aqui presentes, quatro estarão na parte interna do bosque. Estes serão Dohko de Libra, que liderará esta equipe, Mila de Escorpião, e as amazonas de bronze, Thalita de Peixe-Voador e Naiara de Raposa. Na equipe que ficará na área externa do bosque ficará o restante dos nove cavaleiros e terão o cavaleiro de prata, Misty de Lagarto, como líder da equipe. Alguma pergunta?

? - quem será o nosso inimigo?

Shion - Ares, o deus da guerra. -muitos engoliram o seco. Mila por sua vez sentiu um frio lhe correr a espinha.

? -só 13 cavaleiros?Não querendo ser desrespeitoso, mas acho que será pouco para proteger o bosque de Artemis... Ainda mais com um inimigo tão poderoso...

Saori - serão 13 cavaleiros de minha parte. Já comuniquei a meu pai, e ele concordou com minha decisão de que seria covardia uma única fúria na frente de batalha. Ele também decidiu auxiliar minha irmã neste período de dificuldades com três de seus anjos que permaneceram na parte interior do bosque. Mais alguma pergunta?-observou seus cavaleiros por alguns minutos, não vendo nenhum se pronunciar, declarou - esta reunião está encerrada!Vocês terão 2 horas para se aprontarem e se despedirem de seus parentes e amigos. O ponto de encontro de vocês será em frente ao templo de Áries.

Shion - Estão liberados.

—X—

Mila foi até seu quarto se arrumar e arrumar sua bagagem. E logo estaria se despedindo de seu pai e amigos.

Naiara foi até o templo de libra arrumar suas malas junto a seu mestre.

Thalita foi até Rodório, a pequena vila que havia próximo ao santuário e entrou em um pequeno restaurante que ainda estava fechado, provavelmente preparando as comidas para o almoço. O restaurante era pequeno, porém ele exalava um ar caseiro e descontraído. Ao entrar viu um casaco masculino no cabidero, o que não a agradou muito. Ela elevou seu cosmo de maneira imperceptível, deixando uma leve camada de gelo na parte interna da mesma. Sorriu ao ver seu bom trabalho e anunciou sua chegada.

Thalita - Calypso-sama?Já cheguei!-gritou antes de abrir a porta da cozinha. Ao atravessá-la viu sua sensei com roupas de cozinheira e a sua habitual máscara prateada, esta possuía uma estrela de cinco pontas na bochecha direita na cor azul. A dona da máscara possuía lisos cabelos prateados com finas mexas azuis em um corte Chanel que deixava a franja azulada maior que o restante do cabelo, alcançando o queixo.

Calypso - olá Thali-chan!-disse a mulher sorrindo, enquanto conferia distraída, alguma panela. Era impressionante que Calypso só conseguia fazer duas coisas direito: cozinhar e lutar. Somente isso. O restante ela se atrapalhava toda. Tropeçava, se embolava nas palavras, quando não as gaguejava ou as falava tão rápido que acabava falando mais do que era justamente este ar atrapalhado que cativava as pessoas a sua volta.

? - er... O-oi Thali-chan... -gaguejou o ser dono do casaco. Por um acaso ela havia lhe dirigido a palavra?Olhou pra ele, que mesmo não vedo os seus olhos percebeu a mortalidade do olhar. O pobre coitado já sentia medo da jovem de cacheados cabelos só pela mera presença desta.

Calypso - o Nando-san está me perguntando sobre as batalhas dos cavaleiros para poder desenvolver melhor o seu livro!-disse feliz a mestra. Por que não estaria?Tava mais do que na cara o tombo que ela tinha pelo ser energúmeno metido a escritor!E só aquele ser irritante que havia seqüestrado o coração da sua mestra que ainda não havia se tocado!Céus!Como o amor deixava as pessoas tapadas!

Thalita - hmpf... Vou arrumar minhas coisas, vou ter missão daqui a duas horas... -disse subindo a escada que havia em um canto. Não agüentaria ficar naquele climazinho de romance por muito tempo. Sabia que o tapado também estava caindo de amores por sua mestra, porém não suportava a idéia de dividi-la com um cara tão tapado como aquele. Ela era a sua mestra desmiolada oras!Ela tava mais do que certa ao sentir ciúmes da única que cuidou dela como uma mãe cuida de uma filha. Calypso havia sido mãe e pai e isso atraia total admiração da amazona.

Logo ela já havia terminado de arrumar as malas e já estava descendo as escadas com a urna da armadura nas costas e uma mala de mão a tira colo. Observou o escritor tapado durante alguns segundos do topo da escada. Feh!Pelo menos tenho que admitir que ele a faz feliz... Mas ai dele se a fizer chorar!Vou fazer questão de castrar o desgraçado!

Terminou de descer o restante dos degraus e se despediu de sua mestra com um abraço e a promessa de que logo estaria de volta, e para o escritor tapado ela apenas lhe ameaçou sutilmente e pediu pra que fizesse algo de útil enquanto ela não estava na cidade, como ajudar a sua mestra a servir os pedidos e se manter o mais longe o possível dela ao mesmo tempo além de, logicamente o mandar ir embora porque o restaurante ainda não estava aberto.

Fez questão de conferir o coitado por o casaco congelado e vê-lo estremecer pelo gelo a fez sorrir, qualquer coisa que ele fizesse durante este meio tempo que ultrapassasse suas expectativas ele teria um castigo pior, decidiu alargando ainda mais o sorriso. Saiu junto a ele e na esquina, já longe dos ouvidos da mestra, murmurou pra ele.

Thalita - sabe Nando-baka?Sua penitência caso ultrapasse os limites durante minha estadia fora já foi paga no seu casaco ok?Então vê se não extrapola a minha boa vontade e aproveite o tempo a sós com minha mestra sim?Ah é!E vê se não se acostuma ta?-e sumiu antes de ver no rosto do homem alto de cabelos negros curtos e olhos castanho-escuros uma mistura de confusão e um sorriso.

Logo a amazona já havia retornado ao santuário e havia se juntado aos outros cavaleiros que logo foram teleportados para um estado mais próximo ao bosque na qual foram orientados a pegar um avião como modelos, empresários e outros empregos importantes, já que a região próxima ao bosque era muito instável para teleportes e também eles precisariam poupar energia para as lutas que logo viriam.

O encontro com as tropas de Ares estava a alguns dias de distância, e por alguma razão isso apavorava Mila mais do que deveria...

* * *

**CONTINUA...**


	8. Cap7

oie genti bunita!!!!o.o/  
bem,depois de seculos sem postar,eis q eu volto com um novo cap!n.n  
milo-aleluia né...ú.u  
xiu!enfim,pasei de ano!to no 3ºse já era dificil postar caps agora vai fikr quase impossivel né gente..?espero q eu consiga continuar a postar normalmente...ú.u

agora chega de lenga,lenga e vamos as reviews!\o/

ikarus-nha!q bom q vc gostou!e olha só outra surpresa...*tantantantan!*A VAL-CHAN APARECE NESSE CAP!\O/  
val-...humpf...ù.ú  
nha!eu sei q vc tá emocionadinha tbm!n.n  
val-...¬.¬  
ok...vamos pra proxima review...u.u''''

thirteenie-q bom q vc tá gostando!espero q vc tbm goste desse cap!n.n  
milo-então posta logo o cap!caramba!quanta enrolação!ù.ú  
vixe!tá bom apressadinho...enfim!não se esqçam de mandar reviews!deixem uma louca feliz!n.n/

_hope+estoniano=Lootus_

__

**ANTEROS HOPE-CAP.7**

* * *

Logo que desembarcaram na Finlândia, pegaram um ônibus para a cidade mais próxima do bosque de Artemis, que se localizava na Escandinávia. Ao chegarem a seu destino o grupo foi logo dividido. Os quatro escolhidos para ficarem dentro da floresta adentraram na mesma, ultrapassando a barreira imposta pelo cosmo de Artemis e a floresta antes sem graça agora era cheia de frondosas arvores que se erguiam em direção aos céus. Árvores de todos os tipos, pássaros de todas as cores... Tudo se misturava numa perfeita harmonia.

Nai-Acho que deveríamos ter esperado alguém nos receber lá fora não?Vai que nós nos perdemos aqui?-murmurou a jovem de cabelos longos logo atrás de seu mestre, estava receosa afinal, era sua primeira missão como amazona.

Mila-ué?Tá com medo nai-chan?Hahahaha!E também, quem poderia querer uma recepção melhor do que essa?-disse a jovem rodando em vota de si mesma. O cheiro das varias plantas ao redor lhe embriagava, era uma bela floresta digna de ser proclamada o 'bosque de Artemis', por mais que não tivesse o tamanho de um.

?- meça suas palavras, sua intrusa!Escórias de Ares como vocês devem receber só um tratamento!A MORTE!-logo após a voz se pronunciar, esferas de um tom verde-água foram em direção a eles, e tais esferas estavam visivelmente eletrizadas. -ESFERA DE RAIO!

Todos já estavam prontos para receber o impacto do golpe, já que era muito tarde para desviar. De repente uma cúpula de gelo apareceu rodeando a todos e servindo como fio-terra para repelir o golpe. Mila observou a outra jovem ao seu lado, a tal amazona de peixe voador... Ela havia erguido quase que minimamente o cosmo e conseguira aquele feito!Era realmente impressionante.

Logo a cúpula começou a derreter, à medida que a jovem diminuía o cosmo e pode ser ouvido alguém batendo palmas. Este alguém apareceu por entre as arvores e junto a ele estava mais uma pessoa.

??-UAU!Você viu aquilo?Aquela garota é bem forte!Diga-se de passagem, ela acabou com sua técnica bafo-de-bode-chan!-gritou para o topo de uma arvore um jovem de cabelos roxos e olhos negros. Vestia-se com uma toga branca por de baixo de uma armadura marrom.

?-rrrr!!!!Oras seu humano maldito!Como ousa me chamar de bafo-de-bode?Não tem amor à vida ou é masoquista mesmo? –disse uma voz no alto das arvores-Luke-san!Te avisei para não trazê-lo!

Luke - nós queríamos apenas avisá-la de que eles não possuem uma áurea maligna... Provavelmente são os enviados de Athena valerie-san... -murmurou um segundo jovem. Este possuía cabelos castanhos bem repicados e olhos verdes tão claros que pareciam ser brancos.

Val-humpf!Mais gente pra me atrapalhar... -retrucou a jovem antes de descer com um salto. Caiu graciosamente na frente de todos e se dirigiu a dohko-Sou Valerie de quetzacoalt, a guardiã do raio. Como pode ver, já tenho que aturar essas pestes de Zeus - como para enfatizar ele deu uma olhada para o rapaz de cabelos roxos que lhe deu um sorriso galanteador.a jovem bufou e prosseguiu- então não precisam se dar ao trabalho de comparecer para ajudar pois dispenso.-disse ela possuía cabelos castanhos lisos que lhe caiam até o meio das costas,e olhos de um rosa claro que demonstravam toda a sua revolta pela invasão.A armadura verde lhe cobria o busto deixando a mostra a barriga que era coberta por um vestido grego branco que cobria até um pouco acima dos joelhos da botas se erguiam até os joelhos e ela possuía luvas nos dois braços,no direito era algo semelhante a uma cabeça de serpente e no esquerdo possuía um disco no antebraço,onde provavelmente deveria haver um costas havia um par de pequenas asas que pareciam de morcego e na tiara,que possuía o mesmo formato que o cinturão que a mesma usava, destacava-se dois pequenos chifres brancos.

Thalita-viemos para uma missão dada a nós pela própria Athena. Pouco me importa suas vontades Valerie, vou cumprir a missão que me foi imposta você querendo ou não. -disse em tom de desafio.

Val-oras, era só o que me faltava!Mais humanos metidos!Olha aqui sua humanazinha de quinta, é melhor medir as palavras entendeu?-disse a jovem estreitando perigosamente os orbes róseos.

?-Val-chan... É melhor se controlar... -disse uma nova mulher chegando ao local. Ela usava uma toga branca com detalhes de chamas em um vermelho escuro. Seus cabelos caiam-lhe revoltos pelas costas num tom vermelho-fogo, os orbes dourados eram serenos e ao mesmo tempo repreensivos. Porem não era tais características que mais chamavam a atenção, e sim uma cicatriz que ocupava o lado esquerdo de sua face, cortando desde a sobrancelha até o fim da face como se tivesse sido feita por um tigre. -eles são nossos convidados.

Val-ma-mas Lasair-sama!Eles invadiram!Isso é uma falta de respeito para com Artemis-sama!E além do mais eu já sou forte o suficiente pra dar cabo daquela escória sem ajuda desses humanos!

Lasair-você sabe tanto quanto eu que precisamos sim deste auxilio. Já lhe expliquei não?-vendo a jovem cruzar os braços e bufar ela se dirigiu a dohko-peço perdão por ela... e agradeço a generosidade de Athena ao enviar seus cavaleiros para auxiliar-nos nessa batalha.

Dohko-Athena não iria negar um pedido de ajuda de Artemis, que já a ajudou tanto no passado. Sou Dohko de libra, o líder deste grupo. O restante se encontra na área externa da floresta. Estas são Naiara de raposa, Thalita de peixe-voador e Mila de escorpião.-disse apontando para cada acompanhou os rostos um a um,porém ficou estática ao encarar Mila,demorando-se alguns minutos em seu rosto.

Lasair-Marina... -murmurou ela num tom quase inaudível, porém aquilo pareceu atingir algo em Mila. Ela se sentiu presa em um vortex de lembranças. As imagens eram confusas de mais, ela se via na floresta naquele mesmo instante... Mas não era mais ela ali. Era aquela pequena garota de 10 anos que havia visto no mundo dos espíritos famintos!

A sua cabeça rodopiou, a visão ficou desfocada e a respiração descompassada. Via a menina dar um sorriso doce, querendo abraçar a mulher a sua frente. Uma grande saudade tomou conta de seu peito, como se não visse a mulher a séculos...mas como?Nunca a havia visto!Nem a conhecia... Conhecia?Aquela confusão em sua mente fazia a cabeça doer e embrulhava-lhe o que estava suando e sentia também que os outros se aglomeravam ao redor dela...mas apenas sentia,pois a única coisa que via era a pequena menina,finalmente sorrindo verdadeiramente feliz...os olhos verdes não estavam quase opacos...mas se iluminavam de uma maneira quase hipnotizante...viu a menina mover os lábios em meio ao sorriso...seus lábios reproduziram o mesmo movimento e num fio de voz disse:

Mila-... Mo... Dheirfiúr... (... minha... irmã...)-não chegou a sentir o impacto com o chão, a escuridão entorpeceu seus sentidos muito antes que percebesse que Thalita a segurou.


	9. Cap8

Mais um cap!\o/  
agora,respondendo reviews!ù.u/

ikarus-sama-nha...eu postei rápido dessa vez não foi?posso atrazar mas sempre posto...ú.u'''''  
Agora vamos a fic!o/  
e naum se esqçam de mandar reviews!mostrem q taum gostando da fic né gente...?ú.u''''

hope+hindi=आशा

_**ANTEROS HOPE**_

_**CAP.8**_

* * *

Mila despertava vagarosamente. Sua cabeça ainda doía muito, porém menos que antes. Olhou a sua volta, estava num quarto que possuía várias camas e no centro uma espécie de espelho-d'água... As paredes eram de mármore branco,assim como o chão e o tal espelho-d'agua e várias colunas se erguiam ao decorrer do cômodo e nelas se entrelaçavam trepadeiras,e outras plantas que não soube identificar. Podia ouvir o canto dos pássaros e sentir a luz do sol através de janelas que o cômodo possuía.

Val - finalmente acordou... Humpf, os seus companheiros ficaram preocupados com você... -Mila olhou pro lado, reparando pela primeira vez na jovem que vira na floresta. Ela já não usava a armadura verde, mas trajava o vestido grego branco e as sandálias também ao estilo grego. Os olhos róseos mostravam um misto confuso entre preocupação ironia... Mas o que chamou mais a atenção de Mila foram o estranho par de pequenos chifres brancos que se destacavam na testa da jovem.

Mila-você tem chifres!-disse quase sem voz de tão impressionada que estava. O que era aquela garota afinal?Não se lembrava de muitas coisas que tinham chifres e que se assemelhavam tanto a forma humana...

Val - lógico que tenho!sou uma meia sátira!-disse como se isso fosse algo comum-se bem que nem posso chamar isso daqui de chifres por que não chegam nem a cinco cm. Mas os chifres do meu pai!Ah!Aquilo sim eram chifres!Chegavam a dar voltas!-ela parecia feliz com aquela lembrança.

Mila-... Chegavam...?O que ouve com os chifres dele...?-perguntou um pouco incomodada pelo verbo estar no passado.

Val - ele morreu... -disse num suspiro. Ao Mila abrir a boca para se desculpar, ela a cortou-não preciso de palavras de conforto. Meu pai morreu há muito tempo... Quando humanos conseguiram entrar no bosque... Eles fizeram queimadas e caçavam pelo simples prazer de matar... Coisa comum para os humanos... -ela suspirou, como se aquilo fosse a impedir de falar mais-enfim, lasair-sama me pediu para ficar aqui tomando conta de você enquanto Luke-san ia encaminhar seus companheiros para algum cômodo do templo...

Mila-obrigada... -disse um tanto insegura. Agora entendia a aversão que Valerie sentia pelos humanos, e não a culpava- o que é aquilo?-perguntou, indicando o espelho-d'agua.

??-aquilo?É o recipiente para as águas da serena luz... Uma água sagrada que só existe aqui no bosque de Artemis, dizem que esta água contém poderes milagrosos... -disse o jovem de cabelos roxos ,que ela vira no bosque,que havia acabado de entrar no recinto-e então?A Val-chan cuidou bem de você?-disse dando um sorriso.

Val-rrrr!Seu humano irritante!Já disse pra me chamar de Valerie!-rebateu ela demonstrando toda a raiva que sentia daquele ser em sua face.

??-eu sei, mas adoro ver você com raiva... Sabia que você fica uma gracinha com raiva Val-chan?-respondeu ele piscando o olho com um ar de zombeteiro.

Mila apenas observava a cena divertida que ocorria diante dela. Ainda não sabia o nome do jovem de cabelos roxos, mas ele com certeza era dotado de todo o bom humor que o Olímpio podia conceder.

Val-urg!O que faz aqui seu inútil?Veio só me atazanar?-perguntou virando de costas e cruzando os braços. Não sabia por que ficava vermelha com o que aquele idiota dizia, mas com certeza não o deixaria ver isso. -conte logo o que veio fazer Odisseu!

Odisseu - vim apenas ver se a garota... Er, Mila não é?-vendo que a jovem confirmou com a cabeça ele prosseguiu-estava bem, a pedido de lasair-sama. Ela quer fazer uma reunião com todos nós, diante de Artemis-sama.

Val - como você vê, ela está bem... -dizendo isso ela fingia mexer em algo para não ter que mirar o anjo de Zeus - sorte dela que aquela amazona irritante a segurou a tempo. Se ela tivesse caído ela poderia ter tido um ferimento pior... Mas parece que foi só uma enxaqueca... Humpf, humanos são muito fracos... -comentou, e virando-se percebeu com surpresa que o cavaleiro estava ao seu lado.

Odisseu - que bom que não estou incluído no grupo dos fracos não é?-disse com um sorriso galanteador, e então prosseguiu-é melhor darmos uma volta Val-chan, lasair-sama está ai na porta, acho que ela quer ter uma conversa particular com a mila-chan... -logo apareceu a mulher de vermelhos cabelos na porta do cômodo que ergueu a sobrancelha diante a 'proximidade' do anjo com a fúria - olá lasair-sama!-cumprimentou-a com seu melhor sorriso.

Val-lasair-sama, ao que parece ela teve uma enxaqueca apenas e... -disse a jovem rapidamente achando o pretexto para se afastar do rapaz.

Lasair-agradeço seus cuidados Valerie... Mas gostaria de conversar um pouco com a Mila, se não for incômodo...

Valerie-lógico que não é lasair-sama!-respondeu, e disfarçadamente deu uma cotovelada em Odisseu, quando este disse em seu ouvido 'eu avisei'. -irei averiguar como estão os seres da floresta... Com licença... -e sai do cômodo, sendo acompanhada por Odisseu.

Lasair, logo que teve certeza de que estava sozinha com Mila, se encaminhou até a sua cama e se sentou na beirada. Mila se encontrava sentada observando todos os movimentos da recém chegada.

Lasair-mila... Eu não quero ser rude, mas eu também não gostaria que algo que não é de meu agrado acontecesse... -ela flava firme, mas era perceptível em seus olhos que ela estava angustiada do que iria fazer.

Mila-eu entendo lasair-san... Mas, então creio que deva ser direta no que for falar... Por que se isso me envolve, eu gostaria de saber logo. -disse olhando para ela. Ela parecia realmente incomodada por sua presença... Mas será que o seu desmaio fora tão ruim assim?

Lasair-que bom, pois também não vejo outra maneira de lhe abordar. -ela suspirou fundo - quero que volte para o templo de Athena. Ainda hoje. -disse por fim, demonstrando firmeza a decisão.

Mila-mas... E-eu acabei de chegar!É a minha primeira missão!Eu quero ser útil em alguma coisa... Eu quero lutar!-respondeu ela com surpresa e raiva ao mesmo tempo. A revolta foi tanta que ela se sentou de supetão, ficando tonta por breves instantes que facilmente ignorado no momento.

Lasair-chega!Já tomei minha decisão-ela se levantou da cama, dando-lhe as costas-saia ainda hoje.

Mila-não irei sair!Eu irei lutar!Quer você queira ou não!-ela levantou-se junto, dando mais firmeza ao que dizia.

Lasair-ponha-se em seu lugar!Você acha que pode fazer essas coisas, mas não pode Marina!- Lasair de repente se virou, com o dedo em riste próximo ao rosto de Mila e a face revolta.

Mila-Marina... É por isso que você quer que eu vá não é...?-murmurou Mila, vendo o rosto de Lasair ficar branco-não sei quem é Marina... Mas quando você me chamou assim na floresta... Eu... Eu vi uma menina... Uma menina que já havia visto: Durante meu treinamento com shaka-sensei... No treinamento ela parecia triste, mas ainda assim satisfeita com a decisão dela... Seja lá qual tenha sido e com qual propósito... Mas, quando você me chamou de Marina eu vi a menina novamente!Ela parecia tão feliz...!Falou uma coisa que eu nem sei o que era, mas... -falou tudo se sentando vagarosamente na cama. Não sabia o porquê de estar falando isso, só sentia as palavras simplesmente fluírem.

Lasair- Mo Dheirfiúr... -cortou a fala da outra com um murmúrio - significa 'minha irmã'... Em estoniano... -Mila percebeu que Lasair parecia realmente triste, derrotada... Massacrada por dentro. Faltava pouco para ela cair em lágrimas-era a nossa língua natal... Minha mãe morreu cedo, logo após o parto de Marina... Eu lhe dei o nome e cuidei dela como pude... Até Artemis-sama aparecer e nos ajudar... Eu acabei por virar a ninfa guardiã da armadura de ifreet, até a sua verdadeira dona aparecer... -ela disse num devaneio, mas pareceu que fora puxada de volta para realidade-... Você... Já havia visto a Marina...?-completou a frase com dificuldade, devido à surpresa.

Mila-já... A havia visto em um treino que eu tive. Viajei pelas seis existências... -ao ver a confusão de Lasair, ela emendou-é um golpe de meu mestre... Faz com que a pessoa viaje pelo circulo das seis existências... Você deve saber... Inferno, mundo dos espíritos famintos, mundo das bestas, dos humanos, ashuras... E o paraíso do mundo de deva... -disse a ultima parte num sussurro - encontrei a... er... Sua irmã?-perguntou, e vendo a afirmativa na face de Lasair ela prosseguiu-a encontrei no mundo dos espíritos famintos... Por mais que o lugar fosse terrível, ela parecia satisfeita com o martírio... Como se fosse algo justo ou sei lá... -olhou para as mãos que jaziam sobre os joelhos, estava com medo de ver a reação de Lasair sobre aquela informação - dentre todas as jovens que eu vi... Só ela e mais uma me pareceram... Sabe, 'bem'...

Lasair-mais uma...?Quem era a outra...?-ouviu a voz dela, que estava visivelmente embargada em lágrimas.

Mila-não sei o nome dela... Sei que a encontrei em deva... Eu estou realmente confusa com tudo isso!Não entendo por que você me chama de marina!Afinal, ela é a sua irmã...!O que ela tem a ver comigo...?-tomou coragem e olhou para Lasair. Viu que ela estava de costas, mas, diante a pergunta, ela se virou.

Lasair-...você...-ela engoliu o seco e suspirou se precisasse de todo o esforço do mundo para dizer aquilo-a Marina é você...ou melhor...ê, Mila...você é a reencarnação da minha irmã.


End file.
